


Dust on Old Memories

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-men: Movies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik tracks Charles down when he needs his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust on Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14224022505/surrounded-by-books-and-hidden-amongst-the-dust).

Surrounded by books and hidden amongst the dust, Charles looks as if he has been in the library for his entire life. Tucked away in one of the lonely corners, a sea of papers on the desk before him, there is no indication of the untold power that lies beneath his creased bow. He looks the same as all of the other students that Erik has passed by in his search: he looks ridiculously harmless.

Erik pauses by the end of the aisle, not even pretending to look at the books around him. It’s been a very long time since he last dared to seek out Charles one-on-one. It’s been an even longer time since he was brave enough to go near him without the protection of his helmet. Now he’s here in the midst of an ordinary human library. The normality of the setting is suffocating.

 _I know you’re there, Erik_ , Charles projects, looking up from his books. He brushes his hair back from his face, his expression serious and severe. Despite his best attempts, Erik can’t help but feel a flood of warm affection.

He opens his mouth to answer, but with an arched eyebrow Charles presses his fingers to his lips.

 _We’re in a library_ , Charles reminds him. _Just think. I’ll be able to hear you._

That is precisely what worries Erik. It always has. Charles’s mutation is vast and unknowable. He’s stronger than a god, yet he insists on hiding away in this dust-riddled place. The world should be trembling at his feet, not turning a blind eye.

 _Are you here solely to insult my chosen profession? That’s hardly polite_ , Charles scolds.

The little smile on his face tells Erik that he isn’t in too much trouble after all. He walks forward to take a seat at the opposite side of Charles’s desk, casting a glance down at the books spread across the tabletop. Genetic mutations and telekinesis: Charles appears to have a localised research project going on. Erik knows better than to ask what he’s up to. They don’t share secrets, not any more.

 _Why are you here?_ Charles asks. _What is it you want?_

There is no real answer to that. Erik looks down at the books on the table and leaves his mind wide open, allowing Charles to take a look. He doesn’t feel a thing, but Charles presses his fingers against his own temple so he knows he’s rooting around in there. Clenching his jaw, he reminds himself that he doesn’t want to fight back.

 _You want my help_ , Charles concludes. _You’ve got it. Just ask, my friend._

He makes it sound so simple. Erik wants to shake him for being a blind, naive fool - but it’s those qualities that leave Charles open to him, even after all this time. Try as he might, Erik can’t do anything but admire him for it.


End file.
